


Tenetur Adorare {Bound to Worship}

by SubbySandWitch



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Brothels, Church Sex, Clerics, Explicit Consent, Flogging, Group Sex, Heirophilia, Impact Play, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Priestesses, Priests, Religion Kink, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Temple, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubbySandWitch/pseuds/SubbySandWitch
Summary: To become a full member of his brothel, Agnelai the tiefling must undergo a ritual at the local temple to secure their blessing.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tenetur Adorare {Bound to Worship}

_ More debaucherous fantasy featuring everyone’s favourite subby tiefling, Agnelai. I’m also still not sure how I want to treat Agnelai with regard to gender at this point, but I’m definitely leaning toward treating him as non-binary or fluid using masculine pronouns. So... We’ll see how that goes. _

_ Adult Contentsᵀᴹ include bondage, anonymous group sex, heirophelia, flogging, wax play, chastity, magic, aftercare, and other such beautiful degeneracy~ <3 _

_ ~ ~ Prologue ~ ~ _

Agnelai watched his reflection carefully in the vanity mirror as he applied the glossy black color to his lips, making sure to accentuate the natural shape of his mouth. He’d been staying at the brothel for several weeks and had already learned so much about the business of pleasure; not the least of which was how to make up his face properly. Mistress Veltu Piety had done a lot of work with him in the first few days to ensure that he was informed and safe while under the roof of Sultry Silks. He was instructed to always wear his collar, both to remind the tiefling that he belonged to his Mistress and to signal to others that he was spoken for. He enjoyed the constant addition to his wardrobe. The smooth leather pulled taut around the base of his neck made him feel safe and cared for.

By now, a handful of the other brothel-workers had come to affectionately refer to him as “The Stray” in reference to his initial rain-drenched rescue in the hands of Miss Veltu. Fael and Rael, a pair of slender elvish twins, particularly enjoyed teasing and tormenting him about it. They took their mockery a step further when they presented him with a pet bowl filled with kibbles, a bone, and a small metal tag for his collar that was engraved with the moniker  _ Stray,  _ saying that they were a welcoming gift for his “handler.”

Agnelai was not very amused by the gift. Mistress Veltu, on the other hand, was positively tickled by it.

As the tag dangled from his collar later that evening, Agnelai learned that he did not care much for the taste of kibbles.

Agnelai corked his bottle of black lip gloss and eyed his fully-prepared appearance, smiling at the fruits of his labor. Finding facial pigments that matched his pale-lavender devilish skin had been quite a hurdle, but it paid dividends once he’d discovered a small cosmetics stall with a penchant for aiding the infernal. His eyes slid down the rest of his body, taking in the way the loose camisole draped across his shoulders and down his slim frame, stopping just above his belly button and leaving his soft stomach exposed. The practically transparent lace briefs he wore were framed on either side by the straps of his matching garters, connected to a pair of tightly-fitted thigh-high stockings. He tenderly pressed a hand to his neck and brushed his fingers down his chest and front, then ever-so-slowly down between his legs and across his thigh, humming contentedly at the provocative apparel. 

After blowing himself a flirty kiss in the mirror, he rose and repositioned himself beside the closed door of the room, kneeling down and placing his ear against it. He listened intently to the sounds outside for a few short minutes until he heard a familiar pair of boot-clad footsteps striding down the hall toward him. Hastily, the petite tiefling stood and rushed over to the bed, displacing a number of rose petals he’d placed there earlier as he hurriedly posed himself, attempting to look casually enticing, but neither  _ too  _ casual nor  _ too  _ enticing.

With a click from the doorknob, the door swung open to reveal Veltu Piety, clad in her typical domme-wear of long black boots and tightly-bound corset, the sleek dark leather complimenting her crimson skin. The taller tiefling shifted her gaze downward to Agnelai, strewn out on the covers for her. She gave him a soft smile as she closed the door behind her and began shedding her leathers until she was left completely naked.

“So what are you all dolled up for?” Veltu asked coyly as she slid onto the surface of the bed beside him, slowly snaking her arms around his middle in a gentle embrace, “Is there someone you’re trying to impress, or is this all just for me?”

“You know it’s all for you, Mistress,” Agnelai replied, mimicking her coy tone as his tail wound tightly around hers, clinging to it lovingly as they drew each other closer.

“You’re so sweet, my little angel.” she praised, kissing him on the forehead and pulling his head against her chest affectionately.

They rested like this for several moments, simply basking in one another’s presence, listening to the rhythm of their slow, soft breathing.

“There is one thing, Mistress…” Agnelai hesitantly began, pulling his head up so he could look into Veltu’s dark eyes.

She smiled smugly down at him, tapping one of his horns with a polished nail.

“I  _ knew  _ you were up to something. What do you want tonight, darling?”

“Well,” he sat up, properly facing her, “I’ve been at Sultry Silks for a while now, and I’ve been learning and practicing and… I was hoping that maybe I could become an independent courtesan? You said yourself that I practically handled that client all by myself last week.”

Veltu’s expression sprang to genuine surprise, then shifted to careful pondering.

“You’re sure you want to take that step forward?” She inquired, studying his face to ensure his request was genuine.

“I am.” He nodded emphatically.

She paused, considering her response long enough to make Agnelai uncertain.

“Well then,” She began, “I suppose we’ll have to get you prepared for  _ The Ritual _ .”

Agnelai was taken aback by her suddenly ominous tone. 

“Um… what’s--”

“Don’t worry too much about it, darling,” she reassured, “It’s simply an agreement the brothel made with the Temple of Aurelia. Whenever we adopt a new member into our ranks, they’re sent to the temple to be blessed by the clerics of Aurelia. In return, we get protection from their clergy, and permission to operate in town.”

“Oh. That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It’s not bad at all! I’ll just make sure to have a hot bath and a fresh set of clothes waiting for you when you get back.”

Agnelai looked at Veltu quizzically before she simply pulled him close for another tight hug.

“I’ll tell you about it later. Now, it’s time for you to put those pretty painted lips to work for me…”

_ ~ ~ Tenatur Adorare {Bound to Worship} ~ ~ _

Agnelai carefully walked up the steep stone steps to the entrance to the Temple of Aurelia, large cloak drawn closely around him to protect from the cool breeze that blew through the streets that day. He was instructed to dress simply, so he wore only a grey dress and some plain undergarments beneath the cloak. He felt uncomfortably exposed without the ever-present collar of his Mistress wrapped around his throat. He hesitated at the entrance to the temple, suddenly unsteady in his convictions. This  _ was _ the path he wanted to walk, right?

His eyes were drawn upward at the ornate stone carvings inlaid into the temple’s tall entrance, depicting angelic beings and shining bastions of light cast out onto all the people. He hurried past the threshold of the building into its entrance chamber, and was greeted by the sight of two of the clergy, both dressed in long white robes that flowed from their shoulders down to the floor, brushing softly against the polished floor as they moved with sweeping steps.

“You must be Agnelai,” One greeted, an older human man with soft eyes. “We’ve been expecting you.”

“We’re so glad that you came to us today,” added the other, a young-looking elvish woman, “It’s been too long since one of your particular occupation has come to us seeking the blessings of Aurelia.”

“I-I’m happy to be here,” he started shakily, then took a moment to calm himself, “Sorry, I… Ah, W-when do we start?”

“Worry not, child,” the man soothed, offering the tiefling a firm hand from beneath his raiments, “You are safe here. We will take care of you.”

Agnelai tentatively accepted his hand, and the man held it firmly.

“Let’s get you prepared.”

The man led him down a short hallway and into a small chamber furnished with nothing but a sitting bench and a closed chest.

“I’ll leave you to get ready with Lena,” he said, gesturing to the elf, “I have my own preparations to attend to.”

Lena nodded to him as he left the two of them alone in the room, then closed the door behind her to give them some privacy.

“Please remove your current attire so we can dress you properly for the ritual.” She instructed, and opened the chest to reveal bundles of deep black clothing in various sizes.

Agnelai obediently began undressing, efficiently tossing aside his cloak, dress, and undergarments until he was left completely bare in front of the cleric. He glanced at her face momentarily and noted that if she was in any way affected by his nudeness, she certainly wasn’t showing it.

“While I trust you to have done your proper preparation, I think it might be best we go through the steps of the ritual once more,” she said while rummaging through the chest, sizing each piece to the tiefling’s body, “Just to ensure there are no surprises.”

After selecting several items from the chest, Lena began carefully dressing up the tiefling, starting by pulling a pair of black low-cut briefs up his legs and then snugly into place. 

“First is confession. You will pronounce to us your sinful shortcomings and your desire to be set free by the blessings of the holy goddess Aurelia.”

She began tugging two thickly-knit knee-high stockings over his feet, then moved to his arms with a pair of shoulder-length gloves that tightly hugged his fingers. 

“We will expose your sinfulness. You will be disrobed and laid bare, displaying your imperfections to us so that we might aid you.”

She draped a long black gown over top his other garments, coming down just above his toes.

“You will give penance to us. You will feel the weight, the sting, and the heat of your transgressions.”

She wrapped a thick cloak around him, obscuring most of his bodily form.

“We will cleanse you of your guilt and impurity. We will take into our hands your body and mind so that we may free you.”

Lastly, she took a long strip of black lace and placed it over his eyes, wrapping it twice around Agnelai’s head before securely tying it behind his horns. It heavily obscured his vision, but permitted him to see in broad detail so that he might not stumble while walking.

“And finally, Aurelia will give you her blessing. She will accept your being into her divine will, protecting you for as long as you yet live.”

A shiver rolled down his spine as she practically whispered the last words to him. She gently took his hand in hers.

“Are you ready, Agnelai?”

“...I am.”

She led him purposefully out of the small chamber, and down the halls. Through the lace blindfold he could only just discern the rough outline of her form as he closely followed her. He heard the heavy groan of ancient doors being swung open as he was led into a large open room. He glanced around, making out the silhouettes of figures robed in white standing around the room, watching his entrance.

Lena pulled the nearsighted tiefling to the center of the room, positioning him in front of one such robed figure who looked down upon him, holding a thick tome in one hand and what appeared to be a staff in the other.

Agnelai had rehearsed so diligently for this, read all his lines forward and backward, even recited through the whole thing from memory in front of Veltu to ensure he could perform with absolute precision.

And yet in this moment, flanked by clerics and himself veiled in ceremonial garb, he could barely keep himself from trembling.

“Before us today stands Agnelai Damakos,” the priest boomed, his voice resonating throughout the hall, “An individual who desires blessing in the eyes of Aurelia. Do we, the collected acolytes and clergy of her bounteous glory, accept this tiefling as a righteous offering, and grant him his request for absolution and favour?”

A chorus of voices rose all around Agnelai, echoing off the stone walls and obscuring their exact number, though he could discern that Lena was fairly close behind him.

“We Do, With Aurelia to Guide Us.”

“And do you, Agnelai Damakos, accept your absolution as administered by this temple, and the favor of our holy goddess that follows?”

“I-I do, with Aurelia to guide me.” he managed to squeak out, holding his hands together tightly beneath the cloak in an attempt to keep himself from shaking.

“Then confess your iniquities before us.” the priest commanded, snapping the tome shut with a resounding  _ thump _ .

Agnelai opened his mouth to speak, but his mind was blank, seized by overstimulation and anticipation. He floundered, attempting to summon any sound forth from his memory that might serve to fill the growing silence.

A hand gently rested upon his shoulder, squeezing softly and bringing him back into reality from the depths of his thoughts. From beside him, Lena’s kind, whispering voice filled his ears, pacifying his capsizing mind.

“Agnelai? Don’t worry, I’m here. We’re all here to help you. Can you remember your vows? I can guide you along if you can’t.”

He exhaled deeply and nodded slowly, his jitters gradually settling as he opened his mouth to try again.

“I c-confess that I have been selfish. A-and greedy,” the tiefling began, his voice steadying as he continued, “I have stolen from others when I already had food in my pack and coin in my purse. But as I stand before you now, I wish only to share. I wish to share my mind and my body with all those who are worthy.”

“Good. You’re doing great.” Lena whispered, her smile shining through the sound of her words.

“Then, let it be done,” The priest orated, “Let us expose your sin for all of the heavens to see, so that we may strike it from your soul.”

Dozens of footsteps echoed across the room as the clerics closed in around him, each placing a hand somewhere on his coverings, grasping and grabbing at his garments. Through the lace blindfold, he could not see faces, only shapes as the onslaught of disrobing continued. His clothing was torn from him as hand after hand pulled away at it, leaving him more and more exposed until he was stripped down to his underclothes, stockings, and gloves.

Agnelai’s heart rate surged at the sensation of being groped and tugged by so many hands at once. His mind being slowly submerged in the flood of attention his body was gathering. He writhed against the grasp of the clerics, leaning into deep feelings of utter helplessness that both frightened and excited him.

The thousand hands took hold of his limbs, holding him firmly and half-carrying, half-dragging him to where his back was pressed against the cold stone of a raised slab. He held back a hiss as his legs were torn away from one another and spread wide to expose his most sensitive areas.

He felt icy metal shackles close around his ankles and heard the light clatter of ratcheting chain as his lower extremities were pulled further and further apart until he felt he might split. His wrists were similarly enclosed in manacles of their own and affixed above his head, leaving his chest fully exposed to the frigid temple air, and making him unable to do so much as cover himself. His tail was wrapped in a cord and pulled down away from his body, thoroughly securing it from independent movement.

He thought to struggle, thought perhaps this was all a mistake, that he’d made a grave error coming to this place. But he trusted his Mistress. She’d guided him through the steps and through his vows. She would not allow him to come to harm. 

Of this, he was certain.

The shuffling of robes and clatter of footsteps ceased as calm fell about the room, save for the rasping of Agnelai’s own breath and the gentle rattle of hanging chains.

“Are you doing okay?” Lena’s soothing voice reappeared in his ear.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” he quietly reassured, calming slowly. 

As he laid there, strapped upon the altar, he felt a small pulse of energy fall over him.

“I will be at your side throughout the rest of the ritual,” Lena continued, but this time her voice rang not in his ears but rather within his consciousness, “If it becomes too much to take or you need us to stop for any other reason, reach out to me with your mind. I will hear you, and I will pull you out. Nod if you understand.”

Agnelai nodded, now sensing a small connection at the back of his thoughts, simply waiting for him should he choose to reach out to it. He heard Lena step back.

“Let us continue,” a new priestess’s voice called from among the clergy, “Look upon this creature. He is of such potential. So poised to become beautiful, a nigh flawless mortal in the eyes of the heavens.”

The priestess walked forward and Agnelai felt a hand gently press against the cloth of his briefs. Dextrous fingers began gently teasing at the member beneath, already firm from his binding and spreading. He whined and wriggled beneath her in his bonds as she began to stroke and prod, igniting his lust as the chains holding his legs apart rattled above them.

“See how eager he is to please. With time he may become unmatched in his ability to share his pleasure and comfort with others.” she observed, cupping his rear with her free hand, “But he is sinful, and therefore we must purge him of his imperfections before he can be blessed.”

The priestess took hold of his undergarments and pulled with great determination, tearing them from his body and wrapping her hand properly around his exposed length. He could hold back no more and moaned loudly out to the room as she settled into a rhythm with her hand, stroking him with conviction.

He barely took notice as he faintly felt the cold touch of a metal ring clasped tightly around the base of his cock, and the slight tingle of an enchantment taking hold.

The priestess abruptly ceased her teasing as heavy footsteps approached and a deep, dark voice took over the space, drowning out the tiefling’s moaning and panting.

“Then we shall delay no longer,” he boomed, and Agnelai heard the light patter of numerous chorded tails of leather falling to the temple floor, “Let us strike out the evil from this one.”

A hand roughly gripped Agnelai’s face, pushing a tight ball of fabric into his open mouth. As a light salty taste spread across his tongue, he quickly recognized the fabric to be his torn briefs. A different pair of hands pulled a hood roughly over his head, pulling a drawstring to tighten the canvas around his neck so he couldn’t shake it off, nor push the gag from his mouth. Where previously the lace across his eyes had merely obscured his vision, the hood now plunged him into complete darkness, the thick material of the hood additionally stifling his hearing just slightly.

He heard the stroke of the flogger before he felt it. It hissed through the air like a viper before its myriad of biting tails impacted his extended inner thigh with a singular  _ crack _ that exploded across Agnelai’s senses. He cried out into the hood, startled by the bolt of pain as his leg throbbed. He barely had a moment’s respite as another stroke came down on the opposite thigh, delivering him another shock of punishment. His back arched upward and he instinctively pulled at the manacles holding him in place.

“You will bear the marks of your penance.” The resounding voice continued.

_ Hiss. Crack.  _

“They are a sign to all that the rust and corrosion of sin has been scoured from your soul.”

_ Hiss. Crack. _

“For the farmer’s tool must first be so roughly scraped and hammered free of decay before it can be honed and polished with a soft hand.

_ Hiss. Crack, Crack. _

Agnelai’s legs were ablaze with pulses of pain, and his chest heaved as he panted through the hood, now damp from his quickly watering eyes. Blood rushed to his lower body, sending sparks up and down his torso and legs. His heartbeat pounded in his chest, and his excitement only seemed to grow with each impact of flogger.

The cleric ceased his preaching, instead allowing his physical admonishments to speak for him as he resumed his whipping. Soon, there was barely a break between strokes, just a continuous series of crackling tails raining down upon the thighs of the helpless tiefling. Agnelai no longer recoiled at every stroke, realizing that allowing his body to relax and accept the punishment made each stroke bite just a little less as his mind slipped away from coherent thoughts toward the bliss of pure sensation.

It felt like hours before the priest ultimately stopped, content with his administration of punishment. Agnelai felt a rough hand caress the tender skin of his inner thigh, no doubt striped with evidence of the leather’s repeated bites, provoking a low contended hum from his castigator.

“You have given your penance well, Agnelai,” the voice rumbled, now almost soothing to him, “I am honored to partake in your cleansing.”

The cleric’s hand brushed down from his tender thighs to the cheeks of his rear, squeezing firmly. Agnelai moaned through the drool-soaked undergarments stuffed in his mouth, picturing in his mind the rugged, muscled figure the hands must belong to. As he pined at the soft touches, he detected the growing scent of burning candlewax alongside a pair of soft footsteps. Just as his mind began to connect the dots, his punisher’s second hand pressed against the tiefling’s butt, fingers slick with a thick oil. Wasting no time, the hand inserted a pair of large fingers inside, gently rocking them deeper and deeper into him. Agnelai cried out and squirmed upon the altar, exuberant at the tantalizing mixture of aching soreness from his thighs and yearning pleasure from the probing in his ass.

His captor enthusiastically met his encouraging, gag-muffled exclamations with further stimulation, slicking up his other hand and wrapping it around Agnelai’s stiff cock, gently stroking in alternating rhythm with the fingers stretching out his interior. But as his arousal grew, the tiefling felt as if something was off. By all accounts, he should have reached climax by now given the vigor of the clergy. His erection throbbed and ached and yet he felt as though he’d hit a plateau, held back by some unknown force. And then he remembered the ring, still locked tightly around the base of his shaft. They must be keeping him from coming by some arcana.

Realizing this faux pleasure would be just further torment if he weren’t allowed to reach climax, he protested through his stuffed mouth, thrashing as much as he could while affixed to the altar. The cleric holding his cock and rear hostage simply chuckled deeply at Agnelai’s fit, stroking all the harder and transforming Agnelai’s suppressed shouts into gasps and low whines.

“Your body is not ready for that just yet,” he bellowed, “There’s still more to come.”

Agnelai felt the faint heat of a candle above his body, then suddenly dots of searing heat burst all across his exposed chest as molten wax was poured onto his uncovered skin. Little dots of fiery pain splashed briefly against his flesh before cooling down in small bursts, first near his chest, then his neck, and again a stripe down his stomach. He whimpered, body shaking at each new cluster of punishment as it rained down onto him while the hand never ceased incessantly teasing his cock.

After all their candles had been emptied onto him, it appeared he was to be given a respite. Caked in cooling wax, the darkening hood was gently unfastened and tugged over his horns, free of his head. The cleric attending to his sensitive parts finally relented, stepping back after wiping off his oiled hands on Agnelai’s tender thighs. He was permitted once again to see dimly through the lace blindfold. His drool-soaked undergarments were carefully plucked from his mouth and the still damp tracks of tears both joyous and pained were dabbed away with a soft handkerchief. 

He heard the ratcheting of metal as his legs were lowered down. Soft hands carefully pulled away the dried wax from his body, peeling and plucking while keys turned in the locks of his manacles, freeing them with a series of clicks. His hands wandered between his legs, feeling and tugging at the ring still solidly locked there. He sighed, laying there on the stone, fully intending to rest. He knew the ritual was not yet over.

“Brothers and Sisters,” a woman’s voice addressed the clergy, “It is time now that we take into our hands the body of this, our cleansed offering, so that he may be finally prepared for Aurelia’s blessing.”

“We shall, with Aurelia to guide us.” replied a chorus of voices, and then the room was filled with the sounds of rustling fabric and of dozens of garments tossed aside as every priest and priestess alike shed their raiments and approached the altar.

Agnelai watched as the naked form of a woman clambered up onto the altar above him, then took hold of his horns in her hands. He began to protest but she quickly knelt down, pulling his head upward so that his mouth pressed firmly against her dripping pussy. She groaned with satisfaction as she began to move her hips, grinding his face against her needy cunt. Before he could properly comprehend his situation, he felt his wrists guided outward so that they each gripped a separate priest’s erect dick and was made to stroke. Similarly, an unseen priest took hold of his legs, lifting and spreading them as Agnelai felt the head of another cock rubbing and pressing against his rear entrance. Further hands caressed, groped and massaged all over his body, taking complete ownership of his body.

His nostrils were overcome with lustful heat, ears ringing as the clergy began to praise him with voices overcome with desire. 

_ “...Such a perfect offering...I can’t wait for my turn with that precious tongue...A beautiful figure...Surely he will be Aurelia’s favourite...It’s been so long since we were allowed to break oath, I’m practically ready to burst already...He’s done so well, we should reward him in kind...” _

Agnelai hesitated for just a moment before he extended his tongue, gripped the cocks with his fingers, and eagerly spread his legs for the priest behind him. If they wanted a temple whore, then by the heavens above and hells below they were going to get one. His tongue plunged into the mound held against his face, writhing and exploring. His hands started to slowly stroke away at the shafts in his fingers, but soon took on a great vigor as they slid up and down the rigid lengths with gusto. He moaned into the priestess holding his horns as his ass stretched at the sudden occupancy of a large cock, promptly pounding away at the tiefling’s inside. 

It was intoxicating, so many bodies taking pleasure from him all at once,  _ using  _ him simultaneously to their own benefit. Agnelai felt the priest in one of his hands twitch and spasm as it spent, leaving his hand and arm drizzled in holy seed. As soon as the exhausted shaft was set free of his grasp, however, another took its place thrusting into the cum-slick fingers of the tiefling. It seemed many members of the clergy had something of a hairpin trigger on their libido as Agnelai felt another cleric spray a load onto his stomach from among the sea of bodies pressed around the altar. 

His tongue was gripped tightly between folds of flesh as his oral lashings pushed the priestess to climax. As she climbed down from her elevated perch, a new pair of hands took hold of his head, this time pulling it back, over the edge of the altar so that his mouth was low enough to service a fresh cock, pressing against his eager lips briefly before he opened wide to slip it down his throat just as the dick in his rear pumped hot seed into his bowels.

Despite all the overstimulation, the absolute revelry of it all, his own thirst remained unquenched. Agnelai’s prick twitched as another acolyte climbed onto the altar, set on experiencing the tiefling’s infernal length. He slowly lowered himself down on the tip until the whole shaft was buried deep in his ass, then began bouncing up and down, moaning and babbling praises as he did. Agnelai’s mind began slipping again as his senses were drowned in the pleasures of the flesh while he himself was forbidden from partaking. His thoughts were reduced to barest carnal instinct. 

Lick. Suck. Whine. Relax. 

One cock in his mouth became two, his tongue flicking desperately between the two to keep everyone satisfied as they emptied another load of cum down his throat and onto his face.

Stretch. Stroke. Spread.

The shaft pounding away at his rear was replaced by another, and another. His stomach felt full like he’d eaten a whole boar roast by himself and yet still his insides were once again painted white by the spending of another priest.

Moan. Caress.

He felt his body become slick with the juices of pussy and the seed of cock as his erection was mounted, ridden, and released as soon as his rider was satisfied.

Grind. Beg.

In the brief moments where his tongue was left unoccupied, he tried to plead to the crowd, desperate to be allowed to join in their collective bliss and mix his seed with theirs. Every time he was denied, mouth quickly filled by another heady shaft or pressed against the wet lips of a cunt.

Please. Obey.

Agnelai’s thoughts were snapped back to the present as the groping, stroking hands began to leave his body. As the last priestess cried out in ecstasy atop him, he was left alone for a moment, completely soaked and dripping with cum and sweat.

“Prepare him for Aurelia.” a voice commanded.

Quickly, roped coiled around his wrists and his legs. It pulled taut, binding his ankles to the back of his thighs such that when the clergy pulled him from the altar he was forced to kneel on the floor, hands raised above his head in a sign of prayer as the cords holding his wrists were affixed somewhere outside of his perception.

The room fell eerily quiet. Then, a pair of sharp footsteps approached him from the front. Agnelai raised his head to try to see, but his vision was promptly blotted out by a great light emanating forth from that direction. The footsteps stopped directly in front of the exhausted, desperate tiefling. A gentle hand brushed the side of his face and all at once he felt cleansed, the sweat and wet and seed vanishing from his body in a pulse of heat and energy.

The hand moved across his face, pressing against his lips and slipping a finger inside, holding down his tongue and forcing open his mouth. It held there for a moment, then retracted, instead sliding down the front of his body until it rested at his still-erect cock. 

“You have worked so hard for this,” the figure spoke to him, their voice warm like a field in the midst of summer, “Truly, you are ready to be blessed.”

The hand simply tapped the metal ring binding Agnelai, and it fell away, clattering to the ground.

“Come for me,” they whispered.

Their gentle fingers caressed his shaft, then gave him one upward stroke. All at once, Agnelai was overcome with bliss, crying out in relief as his body shook in the throes of climax. His seed pooled on the floor and he practically collapsed, allowing the figure of light to hold him briefly before it lifted him and set him back upon the altar, unbinding him as he slipped away from consciousness into a deep slumber.

~ ~ ~

Agnelai woke in his own bed, back at Sultry Silks, with Veltu softly holding him as he stirred back from the land of dreams. She smiled down at him and gave him a pair of kisses on the forehead.

“You had quite the adventure today, didn’t you?” she chided, wrapping him tighter in the pillowy, soft covers of their bed.

“It was… a lot,” he replied simply, still processing the whole ordeal.

“Well just let me know if you need anything,” she comforted, “I made sure to clear my whole evening just for you tonight.”

Agnelai quietly nodded, snuggling deeper into her grasp as they basked in the soft evening light. It was certainly a day he would never forget, and now with full rights to become a licensed courtesan with Sultry Silks, he was sure he’d have many more unforgettable nights to come.


End file.
